school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Anderson
Bonnie Anderson is the tetartagonist of Disney/Pixar's 2010 film, Toy Story 3. She is the current owner of Andy's toys. She also appeared in Toy Story Toons, Toy Story of Terror!, and Toy Story That Time Forgot. ''She is also one of the main protagonists of the Advanced Education series. Personality As a 4-year-old, Bonnie she was a cute, kind, imaginative, and playful little girl who loved playing with her toys. She was shown to be shy on occasion. However, as a teenager, she is a lot more talkative with Andy, and would often torment Jessie for being annoying. She is also shown to be quite hot-tempered. For Example, in "Sim Story", She is shown constantly criticizing Andy for making dumb decisions(such as going to work shirtless) throughout the entire episode. Also, she gets infuriated when her group gets distracted from the task at hand, whether it be escaping the Sim world, or finishing a School project. Physical Appearance Bonnie is a slender young girl with fair skin, hazel eyes, and short dark brown hair. She also wears a bracelet and necklace with multi-colored beads. She is mostly seen wearing green. Toy Story 3 When she first appears, she wears a green striped dress with short sleeves and a light blue border, orange shorts, a light blue sock with purple polka dots on her right leg, and a lime green sock on her left leg, and light purple Mary-Jane shoes. When Woody returns to Sunnyside, she can be seen wearing a yellow t-shirt with an orange border and flower on it, light and dark green striped short sleeves, light blue leggings under a dark blue mini-skirt, white socks, and pink shoes. When she receives Andy's Toys, Bonnie wears a lime green t-shirt with a light blue border and light and dark blue striped sleeves, dark teal short overalls, a pink tutu, and yellow rain-boots. This is her signature outfit in the Toy Story franchise, and is seen wearing this in merchandise and the Toons. Toy Story Toons In Hawaiian Vacation and Partysaurus Rex, she maintains her primary outfit, But in Small Fry, she wears a light green t-shirt with an orange border, a blue denim skirt, and light blue leggings. Toy Story of Terror Bonnie wears 2 outfits in Toy Story of Terror. Her first outfit consists of a purple jacket with a light blue undershirt, blue jeans, and green shoes. Her second outfit consists of a green t-shirt with a penguin DJ on it, blue jeans, and purple shoes. Toy Story That Time Forgot In Toy Story That Time Forgot, she wears a light green sweater with a dark green collar, a pink undershirt, a purple skirt, green and blue checkered leggings, and green Mary Jane shoes. When arriving at Mason's house, she wears a purple winter jacket. Toy Story: All Grown Up! In Toy Story: All Grown Up, Bonnie is 15 years old and wears a variety of outfits. She often wears a long or short-sleeved shirt of varying colors(usually green, red, black, white, or blue). Over the shirt, she would wear a black college jacket, a beige cardigan, an unbuttoned tropical shirt, or a red flannel. On her legs, she either wears black leggings or dark blue jeans. On her feet, she would wear black Adidas sneakers or sandals. Adventures in South Park In the Adventures in South Park episode "The New Girl in Town", she wore a dark green tank-top over a lime green t-shirt, purple necklaces, long, pink shredded fingerless gloves, pink trousers, and yellow slippers. Forever Sophomores When she first appeared in the Forever Sophomores episode "Sim Story", Bonnie wore an acid yellow turtleneck sweater paired with a lime green vest, silver bracelets on her left wrist, a pink mini-skirt, dark gray ankle-length socks, and pink slip-on shoes with black soles and laces. Pre-Advanced Education In “A New Beginning”, Bonnie wears 4 outfits. Her first outfit consists of a blue hoodie with navy blue shorts, which is what she wore during breakfast. Her second outfit, for when she goes to Mrs. Davis’s House, consists of a white t-shirt with yellow stripes, dark blue jeans with black cuffs, and white flat shoes. Her third outfit consists of the same striped shirt with black shorts. When going to Best Buy, her fourth and final outfit consists of a white t-shirt with a multi-colored collar, along with her blue jeans and shoes. Advanced Education In Advanced Education, Bonnie wears a light green t-shirt with a black horse on it underneath a dark teal denim vest. She maintains the pink mini-skirt from her primary outfit. On her feet, she wears yellow and orange striped socks, and red and white sneakers with white stripes. Biography Toy Story 3 Bonnie is a 4-year-old girl whose trademark is her pink tutu. She goes to Sunnyside Daycare, where she is the daughter of the receptionist. Even though Bonnie has an active imagination when playing with her toys (similar to Andy), she is shy and withdrawn when she is around adults. Bonnie is first seen sitting on the front desk at Sunnyside, holding the Monkey in her hand, wanting to see what Mrs. Davis (her mother's friend and Andy's slightly older mother) is donating. But, when her mom closes the box flap, she slumps and pouts in disappointment Later, she finds Woody hanging by his string from a tree, and she takes him home to meet her very own toys: Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod, Totoro and Chuckles the Clown. When Woody goes back to rescue his friends, he stows away in Bonnie's backpack. She isn't seen again until at the end of the movie when Andy stops at her house to donate his old toys - Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm, The Aliens and Buzz Lightyear - to Bonnie, Woody having left a note on the box containing the others. Upon seeing Woody- who had sneaked into the box after Andy packed- she turns to grab him, but Andy pulls Woody away, which gives Bonnie a disappointed look on her face. After seeing how Bonnie loves Woody as much as he does, Andy relents and gives Woody to her, and they play with their toys before Andy finally leaves for college. She is last seen when she is taken into her house by her mother for lunch, leaving the toys to watch Andy's car disappear down the road. In the end credits, it is shown that Bonnie has made drawings for her toys, including the ones handed over from Andy. She also has drawn Chuckles' smile right, the sight of which makes Chuckles smile for the first time ever since. Toy Story Toons Hawaiian Vacation In the first episode, Bonnie briefly appears in which she says, "I'm going on vacation," as she bursts into her room, quickly grabs her suitcase from the closet, and rushes out of the room, leaving behind her book bag that, unknown to her, contains Ken and Barbie. Ken despaired as Bonnie and her family drove off to Hawaii. Small Fry In the second episode, Bonnie and her mother eat at Poultry Palace. Bonnie was disappointed that she got a Zurg Belt Buckle in her Fun Meal and requested it be exchanged for a Mini-Buzz. However, the cashier said that they are out of Mini-Buzzes and the one on display is not for sale. Bonnie then went to play in the ball play with Buzz and Rex, imagining she was sliding into hot lava. As her mother told her they were leaving, Bonnie was unaware that Mini-Buzz had swapped places with her Buzz. Partysaurus Rex In the third episode, Bonnie takes Rex to play in the tub with her bath toys, pretending that Rex was a vicious sea monster. But the fun didn't last when her mother turned off the water, drained the tub and wrapped her in a towel to take her to dinner at her grandmother's. Toy Story of Terror! While on the road with her mother, in the middle of the trip, Bonnie, who was in the car, yawns and sleepily asks her mother if they're at their destination, but Bonnie's mom said they won't be at Grandma's for a few more hours, so she says to her daughter to go back to sleep. Suddenly, one of the car's tires blowout, forcing Bonnie and her mother to pull over into the Sleep Well motel. Upon learning that the tow truck won't come until morning, they are forced to stay the night. While they slept, Bonnie's toys leave her suitcase, only to be captured one-by-one by the manager Ron's pet iguana, Mr. Jones. When her toys were found, she gives Jessie a hug. Next morning, as they were checking out, Bonnie noticed the curtain behind the manager's desk being pulled back, revealing Bonnie's missing toys. Bonnie quickly collects them and she and her mother leave the motel. Toy Story That Time Forgot Two days after Christmas, Bonnie plays out a variety of roles with her toys, but sadly for Trixie, does not play with her as an actual dinosaur, instead choosing to play with Angel Kitty as a Kittysaurus. Afterward, she collects Woody, Buzz, Rex, Trixie and Angel Kitty for her play date with her friend Mason. Upon arriving, she finds Mason playing his new Optimum X game console and he invites her to play, prompting Bonnie to toss her backpack with her toys into Mason's room. Unknown to Bonnie, her toys encounter Mason's new Battlesaurs, who are unaware that they're toys because Mason was fixated on the Optimum X, and thus sought to kill Woody and Buzz. Trixie goes for the Optimum X's power switch to get Mason and Bonnie's attention off of it. With the game turned off, Mason goes for the power switch, only to find Reptillus Maximus instead. Upon spotting the Battlesaur, Bonnie begins playing with him, prompting Mason to join her and they spend the rest of the afternoon playing with their toys. Afterward, Bonnie collects her toys and returns home as her mother plans on bringing her back next Tuesday at around three-thirty/3:00 PM. Toy Story 4 It is confirmed that Bonnie will appear in the next ''Toy Story movie, but it's unknown what kind of role she will have. It has been stated that Toy Story 4 is going to take place about nine years after the events of the previous movie, so Bonnie will presumably be 12 or 13 years old. Forever Sophomores Bonnie first appears in the episode "Sim Story", where Phineas and Ferb build a device that teleports their group, and everyone in their radius into the Sim World. Bonnie and her group just so happened to be in that radius, and ended up in that world too. Bonnie, Andy, and the other toys didn't really approve, so they tried whatever they could to get back in the real world. Advanced Education Bonnie will return in this series, but this time, as one of the main protagonists. She and Mason will attend Fredford High School, along with Tom, Trent, and Willy. Trivia * Bonnie lives at 1225 Sycamore Street, which is right around the corner from Andy's house. * Bonnie's voice is heard in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. * Bonnie taking Woody to her tea party seems to echo Hannah Phillips borrowing Buzz for a tea party in the first Toy Story, except Bonnie's toys all had their heads, as opposed to Hannah's. * When Andy stops at her house, she is seen playing with her toys, but is interrupted when she catches sight of Andy. This mirrors one of the home videos Andy's mother has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy is interrupted by her entry while playing with his toys. * Bonnie tossing herself onto her bed and hugging her toys and Woody in her arms seems to recall one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy has done the same. * Bonnie actually means beautiful in scottish, so in a way Bonnie lives up to her name as she is a beautiful girl. * At the end of the film, when Andy plays with his toys one last time during his visit at Bonnie's, Bonnie makes Woody and Buzz high-five each other, recalling one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy had done the same. * Bonnie is named after the Pixar employee Bonnie Hunt (first name), who plays one of her toys, and Darla K. Anderson (last name), the producer of Toy Story 3. ** Bonnie and her mother also share their last name with Riley Andersen and her family from Inside Out, although it is spelled slightly different. * Unlike most toddlers, especially the ones from the Caterpillar Room, she is very gentle. * Bonnie is now 15, since the All Grown Up series takes place 11 years after the events of Toy Story 3. Gallery Bonnie.jpg Bonnie_FS.png Bonnie_AE.png